


Insecurity

by Hellbreaker0234



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellbreaker0234/pseuds/Hellbreaker0234
Summary: When an akuma that targets a person's deepest insecurities attacks Paris, Ladybug learns a lot about her partner.





	Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> I think I just love putting Chat/Adrien through emotional turmoil.   
> Oh well.   
> Here, have this garbage I spit out in the middle of the night because the idea wouldnt let me sleep

Fighting an insecurity akuma wasn’t exactly how Ladybug had hoped to spend her Saturday night. She had been diligently working on her newest design for her internship when the akuma alert popped up on her phone. Chat Noir had made it to the scene before her and was already fighting with the huge shadow-like being. 

People on the streets were in tears, with words from the akuma wrapped like chains around their bodies. The akuma called itself Insecurity. Ladybug rolled her eyes. Real creative, Hawkmoth. 

“I am Insecurity,” it yelled as Chat dodged another attack. “No longer will I be ridiculed and shamed! My words will bind you and I will have your Miraculous!”

“How about no,” Chat quipped, swinging his staff as Ladybug jumped into battle beside him. “Hey there, Bugaboo. Lovely to see you, as always.” 

Insecurity turned dark red eyes to the spotted heroin. 

“Ladybug,” it whispered, an eerie grin splitting it’s otherwise featureless face. “You are clumsy outside of your mask. And shy….” 

The words travelled out from the akuma’s mouth like ropes, snaking towards Ladybug and wrapping tightly around her ankles. She threw her yoyo at the shadow akuma, silencing it before more words could escape and tie her up. Looking down, she began grabbing at the sentences binding her ankles together, trying to free herself. 

“Being shy and clumsy isn’t a bad thing,” Chat snapped, throwing a nasty look at Insecurity. “Ladybug is confident, smart, and brave. So you can shut up with that.” 

She smiled at her partner in gratitude. 

“Chat Noir,” Insecurity whispered again, turning their sights on the cat hero. “You have many insecurities.”

“Oh, shit,” Chat muttered, jumping back to dodge the words coiling at his feet. Ladybug continued her efforts to free herself, powerless to help Chat. 

“You are worthless. A failure. You aren’t good enough for anybody.” The words wrapped around Chat’s feet, tripping him and causing him to fall to his knees. 

“Shut _up_ ,” he hissed, clawing at his own ankles, much like Ladybug. 

“Your father doesn’t want you. Your mother disappeared like you never even mattered. The one you love is in love with another.” The sentences wrapped their way up his knees to his torso as he struggled. 

Ladybug felt her heart break for her partner. She had always assumed that he was a happy guy. She had no idea that he was so down on himself. 

“You are a sidekick. Your life isn’t important. You can’t even protect your partner.” 

Chat’s arms were pinned to his sides, his eyes shut tight against the awful things the akuma was saying. 

A sidekick? Ladybug hoped she hadn’t made him feel that way. She vowed, then and there, to make sure he knew how much she valued him as her partner. 

Throwing up her yoyo, she called Lucky Charm while Insecurity was distracted. 

“You are _nothing_. Poor little abandoned boy--”

“ _Get out of my head!_ ” Chat Noir yelled, calling on Cataclysm and reducing the words to dust. He pulled out his staff and leapt forward, fuelled by his anger. A red and black spotted flashlight dropped into Ladybug’s hand. 

Turning it on, she pointed the light towards the akuma. Insecurity recoiled with a shriek. 

The battle was quick after that. Chat leapt forward to grab the journal from Insecurity's hand, jumping back over to Ladybug for her to release and purify the akuma. They did their fist bump and comforted the victim, a young girl that was bullied by a group of mean kids at school. 

Ignoring the beeping of her Miraculous, Ladybug stopped Chat and he was about to vault away. He visibly stiffened and she knew he was uncomfortable with her knowing everything she had heard. But that wasn't going to stop her from trying to reassure him. 

“Kitty, you know you're _not_ a sidekick, right? And that I'll never leave you?” 

He sighed, his shoulders drooping slightly and turned towards her. 

“I know, Bug,” he said, giving her a tight smile. His face was guarded. His ring beeped again and she let go of his arm. 

“You're my best friend, Chat Noir. Don't think such terrible things about yourself because you're the most amazing person I know.” she unhooked her yo-yo and threw it at a ledge, turning to look at him again before she swung away. 

She was relieved to see the barest hints of a genuine smile pulling at his lips. She would make sure that her partner knew his worth if it was the last thing she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr!  
> Hellbreaker-ml0234


End file.
